Dzieciństwo moich marzeń
by Rerget
Summary: Harry pokonał Voldemorta, ale nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Czarny Pan znów przechytrzył śmierć, pociągając za sobą młodego Pottera. Co zrobią z tym faktem Dumbledore, Snape i McGonagall? Jak zmieni się ich życie pod wpływem dwóch małych urwisów?
1. Tydzień pierwszy - Nowe życie

_*** Tydzień pierwszy ***_

─ Co teraz powinniśmy zrobić? ─ spytała zmartwiona McGonagall, przypatrując się dwóm zawiniątkom, ułożonym bezpiecznie w ramionach Albusa.

─ Czy to nie oczywiste? ─ odparł, ze swoim standardowym błyskiem w oczach.

─ Jeżeli chodzi o Harrego, dyrektorze, jest to jak najbardziej zrozumiała decyzja, ale... ─ zawahała się, spoglądając na drugi tobołek.

─ Harry i Tom są teraz dziećmi. Tygodniowymi, o ile obliczenia Poppy są prawidłowe. Wojna się skończyła, a obaj mają całkowicie wymazaną pamięć z poprzednich lat. Czy byłabyś w stanie zabić takie słodkie maleństwo, Minnie?

Kobieta, której mina zwykle wyrażała srogość i surowość, na chwilę złagodniała i nawet wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała pogłaskać któregoś z malutkich chłopców, jednak powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się.

─ Chcesz im zmienić tożsamość? Zataić na całe życie tym, kim byli kiedyś? Może już zapomniałeś, czym to się ostatnio zakończyło?

─ Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym w całkowitym rozliczeniu był z tego niezadowolony. ─ Dyrektor westchnął cicho i wstał z miejsca, by ułożyć chłopców do łóżeczka, znajdującego się blisko biurka.

─ Dalej nie rozumiem, jak doprowadzili się do tego stanu.

─ Harry rzeczywiście pokonał Czarnego Pana, jednak go nie zabił całkowicie, sprowadził do stanu, w którym mógłby przeżyć wszystko na nowo. Przepowiednia jednak jasno wskazała, że żaden z nich nie może żyć, jeśli drugi przeżyje, więc zaklęcie objęło obu. Pozostaje nam jedynie ogłosić zakończenie wojny i spróbować nie popełnić błędów, jak za pierwszym razem, przy wychowaniu tej dwójki.

─ Obyś się nie mylił, Albusie. Obyś się nie mylił...


	2. Tydzień pierwszy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień pierwszy***_

─ Potter, gdybyś cokolwiek rozumiał, z tego, co mówię, to może bym ci nawet podziękował za uratowanie tyłka, ale czy musisz się aż tak drzeć? Zaczynam wtedy bardzo wątpić w słuszność tej wdzięczności ─ marudził Mistrz Eliksirów, przewijając płaczące niemowlę.

Przez lata szpiegowania i niesamowitej gry aktorskiej pewne zachowania weszły mu już w krew i aż się skrzywił, słysząc swój lodowaty ton, skierowany do tego maleństwa. Prawdą było, że nawet za czasów szkolnych lubił chłopaka, chociaż niezmiernie go wkurzał. Z resztą w ogóle lubił dzieci, zwłaszcza te maleńkie, jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na publiczne okazywanie emocji. Myślał, że przez to wszystko już zapomniał, jak to się w ogóle robi. Pewnie ponowne dzieciństwo Harrego miało mieć też jakieś resocjalizujące emocjonalnie drugie dno, skoro to właśnie Severusowi został powierzony.

─ Cóż, synku ─ spróbował ponownie, tym razem o wiele łagodniej, tonem, do jakiego jego aksamitny głos był najlepiej przystosowany - czułym ─ tatuś musi sobie parę rzeczy przypomnieć. Na przykład, jak kochać. Ale ty mi w tym pomożesz, prawda? ─ Pogładził brzuszek dziecka i zaczął go ubierać w śpioszki. ─ Możesz też tatusiowi przywalić, żeby pamiętał, że jesteś już tylko jego. Nie ma już Pottera. Jest tylko mój mały Snape...

Podniósł delikatnie dziecko, uważając na jego główkę i usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, dając maluchowi butelkę z mlekiem. Zielone oczka spojrzały na niego, a po chwili przykryły się powiekami. Gdy całe mleko zniknęło, Severus wziął małego na ręce i zaczął masować jego plecki, poklepując chwilami. Po jakiś pięciu minutach usłyszał ciche beknięcie. Zadowolony ułożył malca w kołysce i przykrył kocykiem.

Mając przynajmniej dwie godziny dla siebie, Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł przy swoim biurku, ponownie wpatrując się w dokumenty adopcyjne. Leniwy uśmiech wpełzł mu na twarz. Chłopiec był prawnie jego. Miał syna, choć już dawno przestał marzyć, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się dożyć czterdziestki i zaznać odrobiny szczęścia. Wojna się skończyła. Teraz mógł robić, co tylko chciał i jak chciał, bez grania i udawania.

To jednak sprowadziło go na kolejną sprawę. Tom... Pomimo całej swojej miłości do dzieci, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić opieki nad jego byłym Panem. Wiedział, że Albus nie poradzi sobie z wychowaniem dwójki berbeci, więc zgłosił się na rodzica zielonookiego. Musiał jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że tak, czy siak będzie często odwiedzał drugiego chłopca. Albus chciał zapewnić młodym obecność rówieśnika. Marzył o tym, by w miarę możliwości wychowywali się jak najbliżej siebie. Podobno miało to wpłynąć na ich przyszłe charaktery. Oby były lepsze niż w poprzednim życiu.

Po kilku chwilach głowienia się nad tą sprawą, Severus postanowił pomedytować. Zawsze go to uspokajało, a teraz musiał zamknąć pewien okres w swoim życiu zwany "Czarny Pan". Teraz już go nie było, a dziecko, które w zamian się pojawiło tak naprawdę nie było niczemu winne. Albus mógł go teraz wychować na nowo. Nadać mu osobowość, jaką tylko chciał.

Czasem przerażała go myśl, że tak wiele od ich decyzji i postępowania zależy.


	3. Tydzień drugi - u Albusa i Severusa

_Ze względu na popularność tej serii i tego, że wielu z was narzeka na krótkie rozdziały, postanowiłam połączyć scenkę z życia Toma i scenkę z życia Potter'a/Snape'a w jeden rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że poczujecie się bardziej nasyceni :) Robię to jednak wyjątkowo i kolejne już będą podzielone tak, jak dwa pierwsze rozdziały._

_Miłego czytania ;)_

_*** Tydzień drugi ***_

─ No, już... Cii, nie płacz, kochanie. ─ Uspokajający głos roznosił się po komnacie dyrektora Hogwartu, jednak co rusz był zagłuszany okropnym zawodzeniem pewnego brązowookiego niemowlaka.

─ Albusie, co tu się dzieje? ─ Do pokoju wpadła McGonagall. ─ Słychać go aż na dole.

─ Nie wiem. Rozpłakał się tak nagle. Nie mogę go uspokoić. ─ Dumbledore był bliski histerii.

Kobieta pokręciła głową i podeszła do starszego czarodzieja. Wzięła ostrożnie płaczące maleństwo i zaczęła go kołysać i po cichu nucić jakąś francuską kołysankę. Po chwili chłopczyk się uspokoił i wtulił w ramiona Minerwy, zaciskając mocno palec na jej kciuku.

─ Jednak masz w sobie jakieś uczucia. ─ Dyrektor uśmiechnął się przekornie do koleżanki, która zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Tom został położony z powrotem do łóżeczka i okryty kołderką. Nie był świadom dwóch par oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z czułością i miłością. Zdecydowanie owinął ich sobie wokół małego palca, a zajmowali się nim dopiero niecały tydzień.

─ Ciekawe jak radzi sobie Severus. Niedawno dostałam dokumenty z nowymi danymi chłopca. Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadza?

─ Usynowił go. Ma do tego całkowite prawo.

─ Ty, mimo adopcji Toma, nie zmieniłeś mu imienia i nazwiska ─ stwierdziła poważnie, odrywając w końcu wzrok od śpiącego chłopczyka.

─ Ależ zmieniłem na Riddle-Dumbledore. Poza tym wiesz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nazwisko Potter przestanie istnieć - oficjalnie przecież nie żyje.

─ Prawda, Alby. ─ Kobieta westchnęła, w duchu stwierdzając, że to najlepsze, co mogli zrobić. ─ Idę się przespać, w razie kłopotów, szukaj mnie w pokoju gościnnym. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy po prostu się tu nie przeprowadzić.

─ To wspaniały pomysł, Minnie. ─ Czarodziej posłał jej - jego zdaniem - szelmowski uśmiech.

─ To była ironia...

_*** Tydzień drugi ***_

─ Aaa! Arrr! AAA! ─ Przeraźliwy krzyk obudził Severusa już czwarty raz tej nocy.

Zrezygnowany zerwał się szybko i zapalił nocną lampkę, po czym ledwo przytomnie dotarł do łóżeczka swojego syna. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegar: trzecia. Nie jest tak źle - pomyślał. Póki co, maluch wyrobił sobie zastraszająco dokładny zegar biologiczny. Szedł spać koło ósmej, zaraz po tym, jak Snape go wykąpał i nakarmił, następnie budził się o dziesiątej, chcąc dokładkę. Zanim ponownie usnął, zwykle było w pół do jedenastej. Wtedy też i Mistrz Eliksirów kładł się spać. Równo o pierwszej płacz wyrywał go ze snu, ponieważ mały miał mokro lub przygotował swojemu tatusiowi inną niespodziankę. Po podaniu przegotowanej wody z cukrem usypiał wręcz natychmiastowo, więc cały proces nie trwał dłużej niż piętnaście minut. O trzeciej przychodziła kolej na nocne karmienie. Sev dziękował wszystkim znanym bogom za samo-ogrzewające się butelki. Zaoszczędzał dzięki temu dużo czasu, nie musząc zagotowywać wody i studzić jej. Butelka utrzymywała właściwą temperaturę przez cały czas, więc jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to wsypać mieszankę mleka w proszku i podać dziecku. Jedyną trudnością było wykonanie tej czynności z maleństwem na rękach, do tego takim, który jeszcze nie trzyma prawidłowo główki. Po karmieniu musiał go nosić przez parę minut, aż mu się odbiło, a potem jeszcze chwilę kołysać, ponieważ nie zawsze od razu zasypiał. Za to wstawał równiutko o szóstej, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, wyspany i zadowolony, choć z przemoczoną pieluszką.

Dzisiaj jednak coś było nie tak. Severus obawiał się, że to objawy kolki, jednak brzuszek dziecka był miękki, a mięśnie rozluźnione. Poza tym, mały miał dopiero dwa tygodnie. Kolki pojawiały się w trzecim, bądź czwartym tygodniu, a niekiedy w ogóle nie występowały.

─ Hej, malutki, co jest? ─ spytał czarodziej, biorąc dziecko na ręce.

Prawie machinalnie przewinął go, uśmiechając się delikatnie i przemawiając uspokajająco. Zaskakujące było, jak szybko przywiązał się do swojego synka. Pewne czynności weszły mu już w krew po zaledwie dwóch dniach. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że nagle zabrakłoby tu tego zielonookiego potworka. Zapewne samoistnie budziłby się w nocy, robiąc mleko. Raz zdarzyło mu się, że wstał chwilę przed trzecią. Dziecko spało smacznie, więc obrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy. Nie zdążył nakryć się ponownie kołdrą, kiedy ciche kwilenie dotarło do jego uszu. Po chwili przerodziło się w płacz i nie było wyjścia - musiał opuścić ciepłe posłanie.

─ Ej, Sal, co ci jest? ─ spytał, gdy płacz dziecka nie ustawał.

Wziął go na ręce i zaczął uspokajać, nosząc po pokoju. Po kilku okrążeniach malec w końcu się uspokoił i Severus poszedł zrobić mu jeść. Dziecko łapczywie ssało i po chwili butelka była już pusta. Mężczyzna podniósł go i zaczął klepać po plecach. Usłyszał beknięcie, a potem coś chlusnęło na jego pidżamę. Mały Snape znów zaczął płakać, wykrzywiając twarz. Nie tylko ubranie Severusa było mokre od nieprzetrawionego mleka, ale także jego syna. Biorąc dobro dziecka ponad swoje, położył malucha na przewijaku i starając się nie słuchać, jak się zanosi, ubrał go w nowe śpioszki. Z pewnością, gdyby się nie wyłączył na małą chwilę, serce by mu pękło od tego zawodzenia. Przetarł mokrymi chusteczkami twarz synka i podniósł. Położył go jednak z powrotem na przewijak i chwycił różdżkę, by wyczyścić swoje ubranie, zanim go przytuli i będzie musiał powtórzyć cały proces.

─ Salvari, proszę, nie płacz ─ szepnął do ucha dziecka. ─ A może chcesz spać z tatusiem? ─ spytał, choć doskonale wiedział, że malec mu nie odpowie. Podjął decyzję za niego.

Ułożył synka w swoim dwuosobowym łożu, zabezpieczając brzegi, by przypadkiem nie spadł z wysokości.

─ Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz głodny, mimo że wszystko wyrzygałeś? ─ zaśmiał się, masując brzuch dziecka.

Mały Salvari już nie płakał, ale wciąż nie zamykał oczu.

─ To był twój pierwszy prawdziwy paw synku. Mam nadzieję, że wychowam cię na tyle dobrze, by nie musieć oglądać tych spowodowanych upojeniem alkoholowym.

Dwa zielone okręgi patrzyły na Severusa, który miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że dziecko naprawdę go zrozumiało. Potem jednak mentalnie strzelił sobie kopa w tyłek i pokręcił głową. To tylko niemowlę. Może i lubi słuchać, co do niego mówi, ale jeszcze nie rozumie. _To tylko dlatego się we mnie wpatruje._

Nim Snape się obejrzał znów usnął, a mały razem z nim, trzymając malutkie rączki na jego palcu wskazującym i tuląc się do jego ręki. Nie puścił jej aż do szóstej rano...


	4. Tydzień trzeci - u Albusa

_***Tydzień trzeci***_

─ Boję się.

─ Po prostu to zrób.

─ ... Nie, nie mogę. Jesteś sprawniejsza. Ty to zrób ─ stwierdził dyrektor, oddając małe obcinaczki w ręce McGonagall.

─ Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał się nauczyć. ─ Kobieta podeszła do śpiącego Toma, delikatnie ujmując jego malutkie rączki i metodycznie obcinając ostre pazurki.

Albus wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że takie cienkie, z pozoru delikatne paznokietki mogą wyrządzić krzywdę. Tej nocy Tom podrapał się nimi po buzi aż do krwi, co oczywiście obwieścił wysokim, piskliwym płaczem. Nie było wyjścia - musiały zniknąć. Dumbledore zawołał Minervę do pomocy. Bał się, że utnie dziecku palec. Kobieta znacznie lepiej nadawała się do tej roli.

─ Może jednak się wprowadzisz? ─ spytał z nadzieją.

─ Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy praktycznie non stop, więc chyba to naprawdę najlepsze wyjście.

─ Chyba się budzi ─ stwierdził, nie chcąc pokazać, jaki jest szczęśliwy z podjętej przez nią decyzji.

─ Skończyłam. Widzisz, to nie było takie trudne. Jak zje, to można z nim wyjść na spacer.

─ Może dołączysz do nas, Minnie?

─ W sumie, przyda mi się trochę świeżego powietrza.

"Jest!" - zakrzyknął w duchu, lecz powierzchownie jedynie uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, głaszcząc Toma po główce, by nie obudził się z wrzaskiem, że nie ma obok jego dziadzi.

Z początku chciał nazywać Toma synem, ale różnica wieku była zbyt duża. On naprawdę był już nieźle posunięty w latach i mimo iż reprodukcja u mężczyzn trwa do końca ich życia, to wolał nie narażać małego na nieprzychylne komentarze, względem wieku jego "ojca". Wystarczyło, że był adoptowany przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Tak... Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pewne osiągnięcia Toma mogą być przypisywane nazwisku, jakie teraz nosi, więc wolał nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Był dobrym dziadkiem i to powinno być całkowicie zadowalające. Poza tym Tom miał jeszcze przy sobie ciocię Minnie, a niedługo pozna wujka Severusa i swojego przybranego kuzyna Salvariego. Stary czarodziej stworzył mu rodzinę, o jakiej mógł tylko pomarzyć. Zazna w niej ciepła i miłości i nikt nie będzie się dziwił nagłym wybuchom magii. Tak samo u odmłodniałego Pottera/Snapea. Nikt go nie rozumiał, był zaniedbany w bardzo wielu sferach, _ale tym razem _- obiecał sobie dyrektor - _tym razem, nie pozwolę, by do tego doszło. Sev już go broni jak lwica młode i opiekuje się najlepiej jak może. Radzi sobie lepiej ode mnie _- pomyślał gorzko, widząc Minervę, wyjmującą małego z kołyski.


	5. Tydzień trzeci - u Severusa

_Zwrócono mi uwagę, iż rozdziały z Severusem są pełniejsze, dłuższe i bardziej się na nich skupiam. Przyznaję, iż je dopracowuję z większą uwagą, gdyż jest mi on bliższy sercu i natchnieniu, zwłaszcza że utożsamiam Sala z moim synkiem (oczywiście Tom też ma pełno jego cech, ale sentyment nie ten). _

_Snape'a uwielbiam - kanonicznego i takiego wykreowanego przeze mnie, jak i w każdej innej odsłonie. Lubię o nim pisać, a tu odgrywa rolę takiego faceta idealnego, o którym jedynie można by pomarzyć._

_Dlatego przyznaję, iż Severusa będzie pełno, jako że odgrywa tu pierwszoplanową rolę. Wciąż będę wspominać o Albusie i Minervie, choć raczej jako tło niż pierwszy plan. _

_Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Nie warto się teraz tym trapić, ale chciałam to zawczasu wyjaśnić._

_Co do dzisiejszego rozdziału:  
>Pojawia się pierwsze OC i od teraz akcja coraz bardziej będzie się skupiała na dorosłych czarodziejach, choć nie zapomnę oczywiście o małych szkrabach, znajdujących się pod ich opieką. Są one w końcu głównym motorem napędowym tego opowiadania. Mój osobisty maluszek także nakręca mnie, by spisać to wszystko, co się działo przez ostatnie trzy lata. Chociażby parę dni temu zapytał, czy przekłuję mu ucho, choć nie wyraził się tak fachowo (Mama! Lyka czyt. kolczyka/ w uchu ciem /czyt. chcę/.). _

_Dzieci są wspaniałe, ale czasem przyprawiają o ból głowy. O czym ci, którzy jeszcze swoich nie posiadają, mogą przekonać się, czytając ten rozdział._

_***Tydzień trzeci***_

Nic nie pomagało. Dosłownie nic. Gdy szkolił się na Mistrza Eliksirów, przeszedł także dodatkowe kursy magomedyczne, w tym, jak radzić sobie z dolegliwościami małych dzieci. Jedyny eliksir, który mógł podać nie zadziałał, a dziecko prężyło się i kwiliło. Warknął zirytowany, gdy maluch znów zrobił się cały czerwony. Wziął go na ręce i wyszedł z płaczącym synem przed dom. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, by się uspokoić, a i może małemu pomoże ta niekonwencjonalna metoda.

Obszedł już czwarty raz ogród, ale Sal wciąż zawodził. Severus zaczął się denerwować, tym razem nie przez płaczące maleństwo, któremu nie umiał pomóc, ale że sąsiedzi, zaalarmowani krzykiem, zadzwonią po policję, bo jakiemuś dziecku dzieje się krzywda.

─ Kolka? ─ Usłyszał nagle głos, dochodzący od strony płotu.

Spojrzał tam i zobaczył piękną, brązowooką kobietę o bordowych włosach do ramion, które lekko powiewały na wietrze. Serce na chwilę mu się zatrzymało a potem zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Odchrząknął, wciąż bujając małego.

─ Tak, zaczęło się w nocy. Już nie wiem, co robić ─ odpowiedział, wzdychając ciężko.

─ A czego pan próbował? Lub pana żona? ─ zapytała, uśmiechnięta.

─ Nie mam żony, adoptowałem go ─ powiedział, podchodząc bliżej płotu.

─ Och. To cudownie, mało teraz w naszym świecie mężczyzn takich jak pan. ─ Severusowi nie umknęło stwierdzenie "naszym", więc szybko sięgnął swoją magią ku piękności stojącej nieopodal.

Poczuł miłe łaskotanie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Tak, to była z pewnością czarownica.

─ Eliksir nie działa, herbata też nie. Masowanie, śpiewanie i kołysanie także. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu byłem spokojny, ale teraz zaczynam tracić nad sobą panowanie, co oczywiście na niego wpływa ─ powiedział na wydechu, mając nadzieję, że kobieta go nie wyśmieje.

─ Może pomogę? Mam teraz wolne.

─ Błagam ─ jęknął zrezygnowany. Teraz przyjąłby pomoc nawet od najgorszego Śmierciożercy. Po chwili usłyszał skrzypnięcie furtki.

Młoda czarownica sprawnie przejęła chłopca i ułożyła brzuszkiem w dół na swojej lewej ręce, prawą przytrzymując go tak, by jej nie wypadł.

─ Jestem Verstell. ─ Uśmiechnęła się do niego, bujając małego Sala.

─ Severus. ─ Oddał uśmiech, pocierając zmęczoną twarz. ─ Jesteś tu nowa?

─ Wprowadziłam się niecały tydzień temu. Wynajmuję pokój od tej miłej, starszej pani z naprzeciwka. Mam stąd bliżej do punktu aportacyjnego.

─ Uspokoił się ─ zauważył zdumiony mężczyzna, gdy rozmowie nie przeszkadzały żadne wrzaski.

─ Ty też ─ stwierdziła zadowolona, pochłaniając głębią swych oczu sylwetkę czarodzieja.

─ Wejdziesz na kawę?

─ Z chęcią.


	6. Tydzień czwarty - pierwsze spotkanie

_***Tydzień czwarty ***_

─ Aaaa!

─ Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. ─ Mistrz Eliksirów wcale nie był zdziwiony, gdy pierwszym sygnałem przybycia gości był krzyk ich podopiecznego.

Mijał czwarty tydzień drugiego życia małego Toma i Salvariego, znanego wcześniej jako Harry Potter. Razem z Albusem uzgodnili, że to będzie najlepszy moment, by dzieciaki ponownie się spotkały i trochę "pobawiły". Dyrektor miał przybyć razem z Minervą, z którą od niedawna mieszkał. Co prawda nie był to romans, ale jak stwierdził stary Drops "jeszcze nie". Severus postanowił po prostu wyprzeć tę informację z umysłu, nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ten romans mógłby przebiegać, zwłaszcza intymna jego część.

Żeby nie być gorszym, postanowił zaprosić na te spotkanie swoją śliczną sąsiadkę. Od pamiętnej kolki kobieta przychodziła do niego codziennie. Rozmawiali na przeróżne tematy, od jej zawodu - uzdrowicielka-alchemik [1], pracująca w aptece; Severus dziękował Merlinowi, bo miał o czym na początku z nią rozprawiać, jednak w ziołach i eliksirach leczniczych była od niego o wiele lepsza - po wojnę, którą wygrali dzięki poświęceniu i odwadze pewnego Złotego Chłopca. Musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie wypaplać, że tego chłopca właśnie trzyma na rękach.

Vel - bo tak zdrabniał jej imię - pochodziła ze wschodniej Europy i większość wojny spędziła właśnie tam. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy ataki Voldemorta stały się częstsze i brutalniejsze, została zwerbowana do produkcji eliksirów leczniczych - była w tym świetna, więc nie dziwił się lekarzom, że ją sprowadzili. W tych mrocznych czasach zatrudniali wielu obcokrajowców, znanych ze swych zdolności. Wielu z nich zostało nawet po zakończeniu wojny i osiedliło się w Anglii na stałe, w tym Vel. Była młodsza od Severusa o dziesięć lat, ale jak na czarodziejskie standardy różnica wieku nie stanowiła problemu. I co najważniejsze - Verstell była singielką.

─ No już, spokojnie Tom. To była twoja pierwsza podróż świstoklikiem. Aż tak się przestraszyłeś? ─ Starszy czarodziej uspokajał dziecko leżące w magicznym nosidełku.

W tym samym czasie Minerva przywitała się z gospodarzem i jego gościem, a następnie podeszła do kołyski, w której bujał się mały Sal.

Po chwili Albusowi udało się uspokoić Toma i mógł pójść w ślady koleżanki.

─ Ach, Severusie, widzę, że rodzicielstwo ci służy. ─ Uśmiechnął się figlarnie, zezując w stronę młodej kobiety.

─ Tak, szczególnie te nieprzespane noce są cudowne ─ zironizował. ─ Poznaj Verstell Zacharenko [2].

─ Miło mi. Albus Dumbledore, chociaż wydaje mi się, że już miałem przyjemność panią spotkać.

─ Tak, niewątpliwie. Pobierał pan ode mnie eliksiry dla Zakonu, o którym przecież nic nie wiem. ─ Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, czym nieco zbiła z tropu rozmówcę.

─ Ja nic jej nie mówiłem. Nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. ─ Severus uniósł ręce.

─ To już nie ważne. Poznaj małego Toma Riddle-Dumbledora. Tom pomachaj nowej cioci i wujkowi Severusowi. ─ Dyrektor nie zauważył, jak kobieta na chwilę zamarła, zbyt zajęty poruszaniem pulchną rączką chłopczyka.

Po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju nastała dość krępująca cisza. W tej chwili żałował, że nie zmienił całkowicie nazwiska swego podopiecznego. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktokolwiek żyjący mógł chociażby kojarzyć nazwisko Riddle.

─ Cóż ─ odezwała się w końcu, przerywając napięcie ─ kto by pomyślał, że z takiego słodkiego maleństwa wyrósł bezuczuciowy Czarny Pan. Tym razem chyba na to nie pozwolicie, prawda? ─ Spojrzała na zebranych w pokoju ludzi, którzy odetchnęli z ulgą. ─ A więc rozumiem, że twój synek, to oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego Harry Potter. ─ Zwróciła się do Severusa, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

─ Wiesz, że nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. I ty też nie możesz, nikomu.

─ Wiadomo. Gdybym mówiła o wszystkim, co wiem na lewo i prawo, nie przeżyłabym tej wojny.

Atmosfera się nieco rozluźniła i goście zasiedli do stołu, aby napić się herbaty, a niemowlaki zostały ułożone na macie edukacyjnej, gdzie obserwowały bujające się zabawki i odbijające światło lusterka.

─ Uśmiechają się do siebie ─ stwierdziła nagle Minerva. Jak na zawołanie wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku leżącym dzieciom.

─ Miejmy nadzieję, że chociaż w tym życiu będą przyjaciółmi. ─ Verstell oparła głowę na zaciśniętej pięści i uśmiechnęła się leniwie.

─ Aaaa! ─ Rozległ się płacz Toma, któremu Salvari wsadził palec do oka.

─ Muszę chyba nauczyć syna, jak zawierać przyjaźnie bez wybijania komuś narządów wzroku. ─ Zaśmiał się cicho Severus, gdy Dumbledor uspokajał swojego adoptowanego wnuka.

* * *

><p>[1] Od powstania tego opowiadania, określenie zawodu Vel zmieniało się parokrotnie: mago-farmaceuta, magiczna aptekarka, aż w końcu stanęło na alchemiku, żeby pasowało do magicznego świata. Posiłkowałam się tą stroną . wiki/Zawody_w_magicznym_%C5%9Bwiecie. Choć uzdrowiciel-alchemik jest usytuowany w dziale pracowników Św. Munga, to wydaje mi się dziwne, aby mogła być tylko jedna opcja zatrudnienia, wyłącznie w jednym miejscu. Tak jak np. ja - mogę pracować w aptece jako farmaceuta, ale także w laboratorium, pełniąc rolę analityka chemicznego, czy w hurtowni farmaceutycznej jako koordynator przechowywania produktów medycznych.

Wydaje mi się też, że zdyskredytowanie funkcji aptekarza do "Aptekarz zna zasady przechowywania wszelkich składników do eliksirów, potrafi doradzić, czego potrzebujesz, błyskawicznie wymienia właściwości danego składnika" jest dziwne. W aptece powinny być dostępne najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry uzdrawiające, powinien on też umieć wykonać te eliksiry i znać ich właściwości, ponieważ nie wszyscy są tak zdolni, by wykonywać je samemu w domu. To jak z gotowym jedzeniem - po co robić, skoro można kupić gotowe.

[2] **Zacharenko** - ruski ród książęcy wywodzący się od Księcia Ruryka.

We wczesnym średniowieczu ród władał sporą częścią Ukrainy, lecz z czasem jego wpływy zaczęły spadać. W XVIII wieku część członków rodu wyemigrowała do Rosji. Tam trzymali się blisko cara i sprawowali wiele wysokich funkcji urzędniczych. Szczytem były stanowiska Aleksandra Zacharenki (1817-1889), który przez wiele lat pełnił funkcję sekretarza i powiernika Cara. Poślubił on także dość bliską krewną cara - Swietłanę.

Z tego rodu wywodzi się także rosyjsko-japoński oficer Aleksander Zakharenko, amerykańska aktorka Natalie Wood, urodzona jako Natasza Nikołajewna Zacharenko i były minister spraw wewnętrznych Białorusi JuryjZacharanka

ź: Wikipedia


	7. Tydzień piąty - u Severusa

_***Tydzień piąty***_

─ Kwik, kwik, kwik.

Severus razem z Vel wpatrywali się w niemowlę śmiesznie podskakujące w foteliku do karmienia.

─ Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zwróci całą butlę, którą mu wepchnęliśmy ─ stwierdziła kobieta.

─ Wystraszenie go też raczej nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

─ Może samo przejdzie. Wiesz, jego organizm dopiero się rozwija w kwestiach trawienia i prawidłowego oddychania.

Mężczyzna westchnął i postanowił posłuchać rady Vel. U niej instynkt macierzyński był bardziej rozwinięty, z racji jej płci. On mógł jedynie zdawać się na swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie w eliksirach leczniczych, jednak nie znajdował w nim metody na czkawkę pięciotygodniowego dziecka.

─ Jak długo to może potrwać?

─ Skąd mam wiedzieć. Zapomniałeś, że to pierwsze dziecko, którym się zajmuję dłużej niż dziesięć minut?

─ Nie zapomniałem. A może go ubiorę i wyjdziemy na spacer? Jest ładna pogoda, a dzisiaj jeszcze z nim nie wychodziłem.

─ Przygotuję wózek, a ty go przebierz.

─ Tak jest! ─ Severus zasalutował kobiecie i wziął małego na ręce. ─ Jak myślisz Sal, nadaje się na twoją mamusię? Bo tatuś chyba się w niej zakochuje.

Odpowiedziało mu jedynie żałosne czknięcie, co mężczyzna skomentował cichym śmiechem.

Pogoda naprawdę była wyśmienita na spacery z dzieckiem. Okolica, w której mieszkał, porośnięta była zielenią i drzewami. W pobliżu znajdował się park, a niedaleko plac zabaw, na który Sev miał nadzieję chodzić w niedalekiej przyszłości. Teraz jednak zdecydowali się na spacer po dużym deptaku, wśród liściastych drzew i śpiewu ptaków.

Mały nie zasnął od razu, jak zazwyczaj bywało na spacerach, a obserwował z uwagą kołyszące się korony drzew. Zainteresowało go to na tyle, że przeszła mu czkawka. Severus uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Patrzył na bardzo ładny obrazek Vel pchającej wózek i przez chwilę zamarzył, by to się nie kończyło. Podejrzewał, że trafiło go, gdy tylko ją pierwszy raz ujrzał, ale nie miał pewności, czy ona odwzajemnia jego zauroczenie. Pomagała mu, ale nie mógł być pewny, że tylko dlatego, iż się jej podoba. Bardziej obstawiał opcję, że po prostu Ukrainka lubi dzieci i lubi pomagać, co w sumie jest wymogiem koniecznym w jej zawodzie.

W połowie spaceru Salvari w końcu usnął, a dorośli postanowili na chwilę usiąść na ławeczce przy deptaku.

─ Jest taki słodki ─ powiedziała czarownica, patrząc na maluszka.

─ Powtórz to za 10 lat, jak dorośnie.

─ Myślisz, że za 10 lat nadal będziemy się widywać? ─ spytała z ewidentną przekorą.

─ Mam taką nadzieję ─ odpowiedział szczerze Severus, patrząc jej w oczy, gdy jednak nie zareagowała na to wyznanie w żaden sposób, odwrócił wzrok i nie odzywał się już więcej.

Spędzili w milczeniu jakieś pół godziny. Każdy pogrążony we własnych wspomnieniach i przemyśleniach.

─ Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale zanim postanowię cokolwiek wobec twojej osoby, chciałabym cię lepiej poznać. To prawda, że spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale większość niego opiera się na zajmowaniu dzieckiem. I choć naprawdę lubię Salvariego, to będąc z nim zachowujesz się jak wzorowy ojciec, nie wiem jednak, jak zachowujesz się jako mężczyzna wobec kobiety. Jako potencjalny mąż. Bo interesują mnie tylko poważne związki. Jeśli masz zamiar się bawić i spotykać bez zobowiązań, to niestety pomyliłeś adresy.

Snape siedział osłupiały po wywodzie Verstell, jednak chwilę potem uśmiechnął się w miarę uwodzicielsko.

─ Czyli randka? ─ spytał, mrużąc czarne oczy.

─ Wydawałoby się, że to naturalna konsekwencja naszych spotkań. ─ Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech i wstała z ławeczki. ─ Chyba czas na nas. Ty musisz nakarmić tego trzpiota, a ja muszę iść na nocny dyżur.

Choć Severus z chęcią zostałby dłużej w tym parku, musiał się zgodzić z Vel. Podejrzewał, że w drodze powrotnej będzie mu doskwierać cisza, jednak kobieta znów go zaskoczyła, prowadząc zupełnie niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Pożegnali się przy furtce Snape'a i ruszyli każdy w swoją stronę.

─ Hej, Vel! ─ krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Kobieta odwróciła się, mrużąc z zaciekawieniem oczy.

─ Sobota o osiemnastej, pasuje? ─ I nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął za drzwiami domu.


	8. Tydzień szósty - u Albusa

_***Tydzień szósty***_

Albus wpatrywał się w swojego wnuka, który siedział w nosidełku i wierzgał nóżkami. Coraz częściej dziecko bywało aktywne i chętne do poznania otaczającego go świata. Nie wiedział, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale miał nadzieję, że Tom da mu wiele powodów do dumy. Wiązał z nim plany, miał nadzieję, że wyrośnie na dobrego obywatela czarodziejskiego świata. Wiedział też, że snucie takich planów w tym momencie było głupie. Co może oczekiwać po sześciotygodniowym niemowlaku?

─ Albusie? Jesteś tu? ─ Od strony kominka usłyszał głos Severusa.

─ Tak, tutaj. Już podchodzę. ─ Dyrektor zastanawiał się, co tak nagle sprowadza do niego Mistrza Eliksirów.

─ Potrzebuję twojej pomocy na sobotę. ─ Snape nie owijał w bawełnę.

─ Coś się stało?

─ Nie. W sumie, tak. Mam randkę i ktoś musi się zająć młodym.

─ Czyżby ta młoda dama nie była ci obojętna? ─ W oczach dyrektora pojawiły się charakterystyczne kurwiki, które niezmiernie denerwowały Severusa.

─ Nie mam zamiaru ci nic mówić.

─ W takim razie znajdź opiekę gdzieś indziej. ─ Zaśmiał się, choć tylko i wyłącznie z życzliwości.

─ Chyba się zakochałem. Szczęśliwy? ─ warknął wkurzony czarodziej.

─ Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Severusie. Już dawno życzyłem ci szczęśliwej przyszłości z jakąś pięknością u boku. W końcu, po latach ciężkiej walki i nie zawsze łatwych wyborów, twoje życie się prostuje. Masz syna, a niedługo może twoja rodzina powiększy się o kolejnego członka. O ile pokażesz jej swoją prawdziwą twarz. Nie udawaj przy niej. Ona chce cię poznać, prawdziwego ciebie. Szarmanckiego i dobrze wychowanego. Nie patrz tak na mnie ─ obruszył się, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem ─ przecież cię znam.

─ Przestaję się z tobą sprzeczać. O siedemnastej podrzucę ci młodego.

─ Z radością zaopiekuję się Salem, do niedzielnego popołudnia.

─ Dzięki Albusie.

─ Nie ma za co. ─ Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pogodnie. ─ Odwdzięczysz się w następną sobotę ─ dodał, zanim Severus całkowicie zniknął w zielonym ogniu.

Zauważył jedynie jego zdziwioną minę i wyraz szoku. Nie mógł mu się dziwić, sam do końca nie otrząsnął się ze swojego, po pozytywnej odpowiedzi Minnie. On i ona na randce. Dawniej stwierdziłby, że tylko w alternatywnej rzeczywistości może się to zdarzyć, ale teraz... Dziecko bardzo zbliżyło ich do siebie, tak że oprócz wzajemnego szacunku i przyjaźni zaczęło formować się uczucie, którego nie byli do końca pewni. Chciał jednak zaryzykować. Może i był stary, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Po latach wojny i manipulacji on też zasługiwał na chociaż odrobinę miłości.

Pozytywnie nastawiony wrócił do Toma, który wciąż siedział w nosidełku, choć już zaczynał się denerwować. Stary czarodziej zlitował się nad nim i wyciągnął z mini więzienia. Przewinął go i ubrał do wyjścia. Postanowił skorzystać z jeszcze ładnej pogody i pospacerować z wnukiem na świeżym powietrzu.


	9. Tydzień siódmy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień siódmy***_

─ A psik! ─ Zielone oczka zaszkliły się, ale chłopiec szybko przetarł je piąstkami.

─ A psik! ─ Kolejne kichnięcie rozległo się w salonie lecz tym razem pochodziło od innego dziecka, troszkę chudszego i o brązowych oczkach.

─ No pięknie, jeszcze tego brakowało, żebyście mi się pochorowali. Albus mnie zabije, jak cię oddam zakatarzonego, Tommy ─ powiedział do mniejszego chłopca, wycierając mu nosek.

Choć na początku, nie był przekonany, jak się zachowa wobec małego Toma, to szybko się przekonał, że jest on dzieckiem jak każde inne i jego poprzednie czyny nie mają dla Severusa żadnego znaczenia. Teraz on z Albusem są odpowiedzialni za ich życia i ich odpowiednie nakierowanie. Co było, już nie wróci.

─ Kochanie, wróciłam. ─ Cudowny dla Severusa dźwięk popieścił jego uszy.

Choć słyszał to krótkie zdanie już piąty raz, wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z uczucia, jakie wywołuje. Od czasu swojej randki z Vel miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się jak zakochany szczeniak. Zakończenie poprzedniego sobotniego wieczoru było cudownie namiętne i niemal przyprawiło go o zawał, gdy po wszystkim kobieta stwierdziła, że w sumie powinni razem zamieszkać. Tłumaczyła się faktem, że i tak spędza z nim i małym całe dnie, wracając do wynajmowanego pokoiku tylko na noc, ale Sev wiedział, że chodziło jej o jego zamiary. Gdyby odmówił, potwierdziłby tylko jej domysły, że nie myśli o tym związku poważnie. A że myślał bardzo poważnie, nie wahał się ani chwili ze zgodą. Zapewne, gdyby go nie uprzedziła w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni sam by jej to zaproponował, ale może i lepiej. Wspólne mieszkanie tylko przypieczętuje fakt, że są dla siebie stworzeni.

─ Cześć, kochanie. ─ Podszedł do niej i ucałował w usta.

Vel uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i podeszła do chłopców, którzy siedzieli w dużym fotelu, obłożeni ze wszystkich stron poduszkami i oglądali bajki. Severus nie miał nic przeciwko sprowadzonemu przez kobietę odbiornikowi, wręcz następnego dnia bardzo intensywnie jej za to dziękował, bo gdyby nie jakiś gadający po rusku miś, zapewne nie dokończyłby obiadu ani prania, ani swojego eliksiru, ani artykułu do Miesięcznika Warzyciela.

─ A psik! ─ Kobieta w ostatniej chwili odsunęła się przed skondensowanym wyrzutem zarazków.

─ Wystawiałeś ich na przeciąg? ─ spytała, ściągając torebkę i delikatnie oglądając obu chłopców.

─ Nie. Pilnowałem też, żeby okna były zamknięte.

─ Więc zapewne tylko oczyszczają nosy. To normalne. ─ Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i podeszła przytulić Severusa. ─ Co na obiad? Nie miałam czasu zjeść w pracy, nawałnica pacjentów i teraz jestem głodna.

Snape zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

─ Zrobiłem lasagne. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

─ Wiesz, że będzie. ─ Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzała jeszcze raz na dzieci.

─ Hej, czemu się smucisz? ─ spytał, gdy zauważył jej minę.

─ Jak myślisz, jak powinien się do mnie zwracać? Ciociu?

─ Naprawdę tym się teraz martwisz? Ma niespełna dwa miesiące, nawet dwóch sylab nie potrafi powiedzieć, a ty przejmujesz się swoim statusem w jego oczach?

─ Nie ważne ─ powiedziała, wyswabadzając się z jego objęć.

Mimo to, Snape wiedział, o co tak naprawdę pytała. Czy postanowi się z nią związać w bardziej oficjalny sposób. Czy zrobi z niej panią Snape, a mały będzie miał drugiego rodzica. Oboje na samym początku stwierdzili, że szukają tylko poważnego, długotrwałego związku. Nie wspominali jednak w jaki sposób miało się to działać. Czy mieli żyć na kocią łapę, czy związać się węzłem małżeńskim? Postanowił z nią wieczorem pomówić. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tego oczekiwała, to co stało na przeszkodzie? Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że znali się bardzo krótko, jak na tak poważną zmianę w życiu, to jednak nie chciałby czekać nie wiadomo ile, żeby i tak doprowadzić do tego, co nieuniknione.

─ Patrz, próbują podnieść głowę ─ stwierdził parę godzin później, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie, a dzieci bawiły się na macie edukacyjnej.

─ Rzeczywiście. ─ Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Vel. ─ Za niedługo będą próbować raczkować, chodzić, gadać...

─ Co do gadania ─ mężczyzna zebrał się w sobie, by rozpocząć temat, którego unikali od obiadu ─ jak myślisz, jakby brzmiało „mama" w wykonaniu Salvariego?

─ Mówisz poważnie? ─ Kobieta była wyraźnie poruszona.

─ Jeszcze ci się nie oświadczam, nie mam pierścionka. ─ Zaśmiał się przepraszająco. ─ Ale chciałabyś należeć do tej powalonej rodzinki? ─ spytał, tuląc ją do siebie.

─ Praktycznie już jestem jej częścią. I częścią ciebie ─ odpowiedziała, składając na jego ustach pocałunek.

─ Sal, będziesz miał mamusię ─ oznajmił Sev, leżącemu na podłodze chłopcu, który niezbyt przejął się wiadomością, nadal podnosząc i opuszczając główkę. ─ A ty Tom, ciocię. Cieszycie się?

─ Iiiii. ─ Było jedynym znakiem, że chłopcy zainteresowali się głosem mężczyzny. ─ A psik!

─ Uznam to za oznakę radości. ─ Vel wyciągnęła się na kanapie, a jej twarz ozdabiał piękny uśmiech.

* * *

><p><em>Och, z obawami wstawiam ten rozdział... Mam nadzieję, że mnie zbytnio nie skrytykujecie :)<em>

_Sprawa druga:_

_Wszystkiego dobrego dla wszystkich kobiet! Zdrowia, szczęścia, pieniędzy. Dla kobiet piszących - dużo weny i sił do pracy, chęci do udoskonalania swego stylu, pomysłów na kolejne przygody i dużo czytelników oraz komentujących. Dla czytających - oby Wasze zapotrzebowanie na fiki zostało zaspokojone, aby każde opowiadanie, które przeczytacie, spełniało wasze oczekiwania i żebyście miały ochotę na więcej._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie!_

_Rer_


	10. Tydzień ósmy - u Severusa

_***Tydzień ósmy***_

─ Miy mylyy khlopchyk. Zrobitʹ tse znovu. Nu, pidnimitʹ holovu. (1)

─ Namieszasz mu w głowie, jak będziesz mu po rusku gadać. ─ Severus nie był zadowolony, gdy jego dziewczyna, prawie narzeczona, mówiła w zupełnie nieznanym mu języku.

─ To nie ruski, tylko ukraiński, całkiem dwa różne języki. Vy rozumiyete?(2)

─ Yhy, cokolwiek do mnie powiedziałaś.

─ Czy rozumiesz.

─ Będziesz musiała mnie podszkolić. ─ Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i podszedł do synka, który leżał razem z Vel na podłodze i ćwiczył dalej swoje mięśnie szyi.

Lato się kończyło, a on zastanawiał się, czy wrócić do pracy jako nauczyciel eliksirów. Wiązałoby się to z paroma niedogodnościami. Przede wszystkim – sprawa opieki nad Salem. Póki jego partnerka miała drugą zmianę, to mogła siedzieć z małym i się nim zajmować. Pracowała jednak w różnych porach dnia i nie zawsze była dostępna. Mógł oczywiście zabierać go ze sobą i tak, jak młodego Toma Albus, zostawiać pod opieką skrzatów w swoim gabinecie, a po zajęciach wracać do domu. Vel mogłaby też odbierać go, gdyby skończyła zmianę, zanim Sev swoje lekcje.

Brakowało mu trochę tych krnąbrnych maluchów. Postanowił jednak, że skoro już nie musi grać swojej roli, to może prowadzić zajęcia, tak jak zawsze tego pragnął. Co prawda, niektórzy uczniowie ze starszych klas przeżyją niemały szok, ale się tym nie przejmował. Przynajmniej w końcu wyniosą cokolwiek z tego, co się do nich mówi.

─ Jak było na spotkaniu z Albusem? ─ Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie kobiety.

─ Ucieszył się bardziej niż Sal cieszy się z Maszy. (3)

─ Ale z roli opiekuna domu zrezygnowałeś, prawda? ─ Vel rzuciła mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

─ Tak, jak prosiłaś, moja pani. ─ Skłonił się, czym wywołał śmiech kobiety.

─ No, już, już. Bo jeszcze się zarumienię.

─ Raczej niemożliwe ─ stwierdził Severus.

Znał ją już dość dobrze, by stwierdzić, że ta kobieta w ogóle się nie rumieni. Cokolwiek by jej nie powiedział – romantycznego, żenującego, świńskiego – ona pozostawała niewzruszona, a przynajmniej nie w sposób, jaki Snape oczekiwał przez to osiągnąć.

─ No, fakt. ─ Przytaknęła i wyszła z pokoju, by przygotować obiad.

─ Co ja mam z tą twoją przyszłą mamusią ─ zagaił do synka, biorąc go na ręce. ─ Po drodze kupiłem jej pierścionek, ale cii, ona jeszcze nie wie. A ja chcę jej zorganizować taki typowy wieczór zaręczynowy. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak go sobie wyobrażam? ─ spytał, wnosząc Salvariego na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokoik. Dziecko w odpowiedzi jedynie pociągnęło mężczyznę za włosy. ─ Czyli chyba tak. ─ Severus uśmiechnął się do maluszka i położył go na przewijaku.

Szykował dziecko do spania, opowiadając o tym, jak wyobraża sobie ich dalsze życie i o tym co dzisiaj robił i o czym rozmawiał z dziadziem Albusem.

* * *

><p>[1] Ukr. - Mój kochany chłopczyk. Zrób to jeszcze raz. No, podnieś główkę.<p>

[2] Z założenia oryginalnie rozmawiają po angielsku, więc choć Polak powiązałby sobie „rozumiyete" z „rozumiesz", to Anglik swojego „understand" by nie skojarzył.

[3] Masza i Niedźwiedź – ruska produkcja, opowiadająca o przygodach małej dziewczynki, która ma niespożytą ilość energii i jej przyjaciela – dużego, brązowego niedźwiedzia - polecam szczerze i dzieciom, i dorosłym. Ostatnio wyszła wersja z polskim dubbingiem, ale to już nie to, co oryginał - stanowczo to spieprzyli, więc jeśli ktoś miałby ochotę obejrzeć, to tylko po rusku ma ten swój unikatowy czar.


End file.
